Frédérique et Éliora
by Kamily
Summary: maudit que j'aimerais pas sa avoir juste un oeil sur mon pouce... Piraterie et Bourgeoisie ne font pas très bon ménage. Mais quand le Capitaine Jack Sparrow s'en mêle...


Note de l'auteur : Bon, inutile de préciser que « Pirates of the Caribbean : The Curse of the Black Pearl » ne nous appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages et ses lieus et tout le reste.  
  
Donc, c'est une fic à deux auteurs, Kami et Lily, et c'est pour ça qu'il y aura deux points de vue tout au long de l'histoire. Kami fait Éliora, Lily fait Frédérique. Les points de vue changent rapidement au début du récit mais c'est de plus en plus rare quand vous avancez. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de reviewer, quoi que c'est toujours le fun de recevoir des commentaires. Vous pouvez faire des Flames aussi, c'est drôle à recevoir. Ah et vous allez aussi remarquer que les temps de verbe changent du présent au passé tout au long de la fic, mais c'est vraiment plate de toute réviser pour corriger, ça nous tente pas de faire ça, et je suis sûre que si on vous l'avait pas dit, vous l'auriez pas remarquer!  
  
Point que Kami tient à préciser : Roy Kister c'est vraiment laite comme nom, je veux dire, ya vraiment rien de pire dans le monde, mais Lily trouvait Kister hot en maudit... Et on s'est inspirées du nom de mon beau- frère américain, donc ça donne un résultat assez médiocre!  
  
Chapitre premier  
  
------------------- Point de vue d'Éliora-------- ------------  
  
Cela fait deux semaines que nous sommes en mer. Et s'il y a quelque chose que je déteste dans ce monde, c'est bien les mouvements insoutenables d'un bateau sous l'influence de l'ondulation des eaux. Ça me rend tout simplement malade.  
  
Étendue dans ma couchette – endroit de repos bien piteux si on le compare à celui dans lequel je dors à mon habitude – j'essaie tant bien que mal de lire le livre que mon père m'a offert pour mon anniversaire. « Les sonnets », de Shakespeare. S'il pensait me faire plaisir avec ce présent et bien... il était tout à fait correct. Cet ouvrage me donne une bonne raison de ne pas pointer mon joli nez hors de cette cabine.  
  
Tout cela me dégoûte! L'air marin, l'eau salée, le pain souvent sec et la mauvaise odeur des gens autour de moi me dégoûte, purement et simplement. Tout ce voyage en mer ne vaut certainement pas ce petit séjour aux Caraïbes, sous prétexte que Papa avait des affaires à faire avec un certain marchand portugais. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissée en Angleterre? S'il l'avait fait, je serais en train de marcher paisiblement dans le jardin de Monsieur Kister, accrochée au bras de son fils...  
  
Roy Kister. Ce n'est pas le nom le plus charmant, mais c'est bien la seule imperfection de cet homme! Vingt-cinq ans, grand et costaud, bien élevé et fils d'un riche marchand, n'y a-t-il pas meilleur parti? De plus, c'est un garçon sympathique qui semble être facile à mener par le bout du nez... Exactement ce que je fais avec tous les hommes qui m'entourent. Il me plait, bien que nous n'ayons presque aucun point en commun. La preuve? Lui, contrairement à moi, il est fou de la mer. Devinez qui a été le premier à se proposer pour accompagner mon père et moi lors de ce voyage... Incorrigible. En ce moment même, il doit être sur le pont, ses cheveux s'ébouriffant dans le vent et son nez inhalant ce (supposé) bon air marin.  
  
Peut-être serait-il temps que je sorte de ce lit pour aller le rejoindre, d'ailleurs. Cela fait bien une semaine que je n'ai pas quitté cette couchette, sous prétexte de maladie (ils y ont tous cru!) En insérant le ruban que je mets habituellement dans mes cheveux entre les pages de mon livre, je pose mes pieds à terre. Ce bateau n'arrêtera donc jamais de se balancer! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour déposer mes orteils sur un sol stable.  
  
-Catherineuh! Appelai-je d'une voix superficielle, accentuant la terminaison de son prénom.  
  
-Oui, mademoiselle? Répondit ma gouvernante, sa voix résonnant depuis la chambre voisine.  
  
-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de monter sur le pont et d'aller informer mon père de mon rétablissement?  
  
Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Et si vous pouviez apporter mon déjeuner, ce serait fortement apprécié...  
  
-Tout de suite, mademoiselle.  
  
J'eus à peine le temps de marcher à mon bureau que la porte de la chambre de ma gouvernante claquait fortement. Elle est probablement de mauvaise humeur... Je m'assieds à ma table, devant mon grand miroir, et commence à peigner mes cheveux. Je maudis l'eau salée! Impossible de se laver avec une autre eau, et ma belle chevelure dorée rehaussée de reflets roux en subit toutes les conséquences! Eux qui sont habituellement bouclés et si beaux se perdent maintenant en frisottis et en mèches folles. Damnée océan!  
  
------------------- Point de vue de Frédérique----- ---------------  
  
De haut, rien n'est invisible. De haut, le reflet du soleil sur les vagues ne nous aveugle pas. De haut, la vie devient soudainement plus douce qu'elle a l'habitude d'être.  
  
J'étais assise tout en haut du navire, fixant l'horizon, le vent frôlant mon visage. Le seul sentiment qui m'envahit en ce moment: la liberté. Depuis le jour ou ce Salaud de Marchand d'esclaves à mit ses sales mains sur moi que je vis une vie « libre » sauf lorsque j'étais esclave. Je n'étais pas libre dans le fond c'est simplement garce a Jack que je le suis.  
  
Pourquoi grâce à Sparrow, simplement qu'il avait abordé le bateau des esclaves. Je sais bien qu'il aurait du me laisser la sur l'épave du Bateau -une autre fille abord vous parlez d'une idée bizarre- mais j'ai été beaucoup plus rusée que le pirate. Je me suis fait passer pour un garçon et devin un des matelots du Black Pearl. Au début c'était plutôt facile, mais par la suite je devais apprendre à parler comme un garçon et aussi comme un pirate. Ca n'a pas été de tout repos mais j'ai réussi. Par la suite la démarche a suivi. Très vite j'ai monté les échelons et je suis devenu la Vigie.  
  
Je me rappelle un jour Anamaria avait voulu prendre ma place et elle avait dragué Jack, il fallait qu'elle la veuille ma place, mais Jack avait décidé que je garderais mon poste et elle était frustrée. Ah ! Les bons souvenirs ! Depuis hier soir que je suis en haut a me rappelé mes souvenirs. Jack a but trop de Rhum et dans ses moments la je préfère ne pas trop le rencontrer. La dernière fois on s'est battu. Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas ça, il frappe trop fort dans le ventre ça coupe la respiration. Quand il boit c'est pire ! Avant c'était assez drôle il chantait et tombait, il marchait bizarre (remarquer ça il le fait toujours.) Mais bon on riait, maintenant il veut toujours se battre contre quelqu'un et devinez sur qui sa tombe. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il veut prouver qu'il est toujours le meilleur. Si ce n'est pas des coups dans le ventre je le battrais facilement j'en suis sure. Cet Homme ma servit d'exemple, je lui suis redevable, et principalement puisqu'il ma gardé a bord malgré mon sex. C'est pour cela que je reste avec lui, sauf quand il est saoul. La seule fois que je déteste dans ma nouvelle vie c'est aller dans les tavernes et aussi que je dois l'appeler Capitaine Jack Sparrow.  
  
------------------- Point de vue d'Éliora-------- ------------  
  
Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, je sortais de ma cabine après avoir avalé mon déjeuner. Première fois que je sortais mon nez de ce miteux endroit – qui reste quand même la plus belle salle de ce bateau – et si c'était seulement de moi, je serais restée dans ma couchette. Mais bon, essayons d'être positive un peu...  
  
-Éliora, ma chérie, comment vas-tu? Me demande le petit homme grassouillet devant moi qui est, en l'occurrence, mon père.  
  
-Un peu mieux, je réponds avec un sourire. Il faut dire que si ce bateau ne s'arrête pas de bouger, je risque de devenir complètement folle.  
  
-Nous arriverons bientôt. Plus que quelques semaines, le capitaine me l'a dit.  
  
-Oui et bien je me demande si on peut lui faire confiance, je réplique sur un ton ennuyé. Après tout, comment peut-on faire confiance à un homme avec des cheveux comme ça...  
  
-Son talent n'a rien à voir avec ses cheveux, tu le sais bien, me gronde-t- il. C'est un homme d'expérience...  
  
-BATEAU À BÂBORD! S'élève une voix par-dessus nos têtes.  
  
Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir la vigie : un homme d'environ vingt ans perché au haut du bateau, dans la mâture. Le garçon descend de quelques mètres pour s'assurer que le capitaine puisse entendre ses propos.  
  
-À bâbord, capitaine, s'exclame-t-il. Un bateau à la voilure foncé.  
  
Quelques hommes se précipitent à la gauche du navire, lunettes de vue à la main. Papa partit à la rencontre du Capitaine, me laissant seule sur le pont. Je soupire et me retourne, accotant mon coude sur la rampe du bateau, le regard plongé dans l'océan. Le reflet du soleil sur les vagues m'aveugle, mais je ne m'en préoccupe guère. L'eau est belle aujourd'hui. Bleue et claire, parfaite et douce, cachant bien son jeu. Si on cherche un peu plus loin, l'océan est cruel et hypocrite, recelant tant de meurtres et de pertes, tant de méchanceté et de maladies, tant d'hommes et de femmes. Et maman  
  
Ma mère, qui repose aujourd'hui au fond de l'océan. Perdre sa maman à sept ans, c'est la pire chose qui peut arriver. Comme si Dieu, voulant me punir d'avoir été si chanceuse dans la vie, avait emporté ma mère dans les vagues meurtrières des eaux pour me rappeler que rien n'est parfait. Et je m'en suis bien rappelé! Vivre avec son père et sa sœur, seuls, ce n'est pas une vie agréable. Et encore moins une vie parfaite. Oui, je mange à ma faim tous les jours, oui, j'ai de nouvelles robes à toutes les semaines, mais ça ne vaut rien lorsque l'on vit avec l'impression que l'on est seule. J'étais bien lorsque j'étais avec ma mère. Maintenant, tout ce qui me reste d'elle, c'est cette robe rose et blanche qu'elle abordait le dernier jour où je l'ai vue. Paraît-il que je lui ressemble énormément quand je la porte. Tout comme aujourd'hui.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, dit Roy en venant s'accouder sur la rampe à mes côtés.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je répond d'un air distrait. Je suis désolée.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
-Et pourquoi donc?  
  
-Pour être si lunatique, je dis en haussant les épaules, me maudissant silencieusement pour avoir dit quelque chose de stupide. Ce n'est pas très poli d'être distraite lorsque l'on vous adresse la parole.  
  
Il se tut. Ouf! Il ne faut plus que je fasse de mauvais pas. Il se tourna vers la mer à son tour, le regard perdu. Après quelques instants de silence où je reprenais silencieusement ma respiration, il me lança d'un trait.  
  
-Monsieur Gosselin dit que se sont des pirates au loin. Mais ils ne semblent pas nous avoir vus, car ils ne sont plus à l'horizon.  
  
-Tant mieux, je dis innocemment, j'ai entendu tant de mauvaises choses à propos des pirates qu'il ne me ferait pas du tout plaisir d'en rencontrer un.  
  
-Connaissez-vous la malédiction de l'or aztèque? Des marins de l'île Tortuga racontent que...  
  
-Vous croyez aux légendes de pirates, Monsieur Kister? Je l'interromps.  
  
-Si l'on ne croit pas en ce que l'on entend, en quoi croirait-on?  
  
Je me contente de lui sourire, et il continue son récit.  
  
-On raconte qu'un pirate nommé John Moineau – un français, probablement- aurait ensorcelé son équipage en volant des pièces d'or aztèque à une vache rose géante qui gardait une île...  
  
Je me suis retenue de rire tout au long de son histoire. Défaut numéro deux : beaucoup trop naïf. Je suis sûre qu'il fera un bon mari!  
  
------------------- Point de vue de Frédérique----- ---------------  
  
Bon aller debout ! Quoi, qu'est-ce..... ? Un bateau. CAPITAINE ! UN NAVIRE À TRIBORD. C'EST UN NAVIRE ANGLAIS ! -Tu en es certain ?  
  
-OUI, j'en suis certaines.  
  
- Capitaine on attaque ? demande Anamaria  
  
- CERTAIN, Frédérique descend, on va attaquer !  
  
- OK !!!  
  
Je m'exécute, et descend avec l'aide des cordes. Jack me demande si nous sommes assez loin pour qu'ils ne nous voient pas. Je lui explique que même moi j'ai eu du mal a les voir et qu'ils vont dans l'autre sens. Je m'arme et remonte les surveiller.  
  
-JACK, SI ON VEUT PAS LES PERDRE VA FALLOIR AVANCER  
  
Lorsque le navire avance, je me sens super bien, c'est la que je ressens le plus la liberté.  
  
- JACK ILS VONT PAS SI VITE, SI TU VEUX PAS QU'ILS NOUS VOIENT RALENTIT !  
  
-FAUDRAIT QUE TU TE DÉCIDE CHÉRIE. ET C'EST CAPITAINE JE TE RAPPELLE !  
  
Le navire ralentit sous mon commentaire. Jack surveille le navire comme le chasseur surveille sa proie.  
  
-JACK, DÉSOLER CAPITAINE TROP TARD ILS NOUS ONT VU !  
  
Notre navire accélère pour les rattraper (ce qui risque d'être trop facile)  
  
Je descends pour dire a Jack que sa ne sert à rien et il me dit que nous pouvons faire semblant de partir. Il me dit de remonter pour voir si notre plan a marché.  
  
-CAPITAINE ILS ONT RALENTIT !  
  
-Nous allons attaquer cette nuit  
  
-JACK J'ESPÈRE QU'ILS SONT COMME TOI ET QU'ILS SE SAOULENT QUAND ILS SONT VAINCEUR !  
  
Tout l'équipage éclate de rire, sauf Jack et moi, car il me regarde et déclare : « C'est donc sa que tu pense de moi un soûlon » en souriant. Il rajoute en suite « RHUM ET BOUFFE À VOLONTÉ » C'est la que j'éclate de rire. Je descends chercher un peu de bouffe et essaye de remonter mais Jack me block le passage. Je l'évite et remonte, il me suit et me rassure qu'il n'est pas saoul. J'arrête de monter pour l'écouter « Oui ? Capitaine »  
  
-Je voulais simplement monter te remplacer en vigie.  
  
Je remarque la bouteille de Rhum dans son Pantalon, je lui souris  
  
-Tu crois que je vais te laisser seul à mon poste et en plus saoul ?  
  
-Je suis pas Ss...  
  
-Non mais tu va fêter et te saouler avec ta bouteille de Rhum  
  
-Quelle bouteille ?  
  
- Fais pas l'idiot  
  
-MAIS QUELLE BOUTEILLE ?  
  
-ELLE QUE TA CACHER DANS TES CULOTTES  
  
-tu l'avais vu ?  
  
-NON  
  
Cette fois je remonte à mon poste. J'entends la bouteille tomber. Je regarde Jack n'est plus la. Je me retourne et il me sourit.  
  
-CA T'AMUSE DE ME FAIRE PEUR  
  
-Peut-être bien (il me dit sa avec ce sourire, ce sourire de fourreur, le seul sourire que j'aime de Jack)  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la je croyais qu'on s'était mit d'acore...  
  
-Rectification, TU nous à mit d'acore  
  
- OUI, mais c'est pareil  
  
-c'est bien une femme qui dit ça !  
  
-Approfondis ça m'intéresse  
  
-Je veux dire les femmes pensent toujours qu'elle décide, Mais ce sont les Hommes qui le font.  
  
Il dit cette phrase avec un air tellement Matcho que je ne peux que faire une chose : « Clac ! »  
  
- T'as un sal caractère toi (en se frottant la joue)  
  
-Je sais pas si je devrais, mais je vais le prendre pour un compliment venant de toi. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis : Va te Saouler AILLEUR ! Savvy ? (Je sais il n'aime pas qu'on lui pique son mot mais je l'es faite pareil)  
  
-si tu veux chérie  
  
-Justement, alors dégage  
  
-tu en es sure ?  
  
-T'attend quoi exactement ? Que je t'en mets une autre ?  
  
-C'est bon je descends. CONTENTE ?  
  
-Tu me fais très plaisir chéri  
  
-Ma parole tu t'amuse à me piquer mes expressions !  
  
-Non ! Sa c'est toi. En plus arrête de dire ma parole t'en n'a pas.  
  
Il fait son beau sourire et redescend. Donc je reste seule assise à regarder l'océan sombre qui reflète la lune, qui n'est qu'un tout petit croissant. J'entends Dorrion, un matelot, chanter pour ensuite aller se frapper la tête sur le mat. J'éclate de rire. Dorrion Regarde le ciel et ne me voit pas et commence à crier « DIEU, Dieu, j'ai toujours dit... que tu jouais mal au carte... mais c'est pas vrai... TOI AU MOINS TU TRICHE PAS MEME SI TU PERDS, TU TRICHE PAS ! »  
  
Je ne réponds pas mais je me dis simplement de ne plus jouer aux cartes avec Dorrion.  
  
-Dieu tu ris de moi pis après tu parle plus  
  
-Dorrion va te coucher  
  
-OUI MONSDIEU (dit-il en partant)  
  
J'essais de ne pas rire mais ce n'est pas facile mettez-vous à ma place.  
  
-Après tu dis que c'est moi qui suis saoul.  
  
- Ah ! Jack Merde ! Sa t'amuse vraiment de me faire peur en ?  
  
-Probablement !  
  
-Arrête de faire ton sourire de Connard et dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu fou ici !  
  
-Je viens te chercher parce qu'on va attaquer  
  
-Sa t'arrive souvent d'attaquer saoul ?  
  
-JE SUIS PAS SAOUL  
  
-Hem ! Tu sens le Rhum a plein nez  
  
-Comment-tu sais ça ? t'en n'a jamais bu  
  
Je te sens peut-être d'assez près pour savoir sa sens quoi le Rhum  
  
-Mais... T'en n'a jamais bu  
  
-Non, jamais  
  
-Donc j'ai raison  
  
-Non t'a pas raison  
  
- Oui  
  
-Non puisque j'ai raison  
  
- D'abord on n'a raison tous les deux  
  
-Non  
  
-Oui  
  
-NON  
  
-O-U-I  
  
-Regarde-tu es saoul donc ferme la j'ai raison c'est tout  
  
-Ok ! Mais descends-tu veux ?  
  
Jack me regarde et ne dit plus rien, J'ai Gagné ! Bon il est saoul mais j'ai gagné. Demain, plutôt aujourd'hui, ce sera une journée magnifique. Jack va sûrement se saouler la gueule mais bon on va avoir gagné contre le bateau anglais. Il y a de quoi fêter.  
  
------------------- Point de vue d'Éliora-------- ------------  
  
Il est peut-être une heure. Je devrais dormir, mais une fois encore, je suis enfermée dans ma cabine, en train de lire. Je ne peux pas m'endormir, un sentiment d'alerte me laissant éveillée. Je devine que tout l'équipage de ce bateau dort, excepté pour celui qui monte la garde, puisque l'alcool a été servi en quantité considérable lors du dîner. Les marins tombaient comme des mouches! Le corps engourdi, je me lève, ayant soudainement envie de bouger. Et peut-être de manger quelque chose. Depuis une semaine, je jeûne à cause de ma supposée maladie et mon ventre est vide.  
  
Je sors de la cabine, encore en chemise de nuit : cela me surprendrait de rencontrer un marin alors que je me rends à la cuisine. À pas de loup, je sors sur le pont et me glisse à la cuisine. La lune est au quart en cette nuit de novembre. Nuit froide. Nuit sombre. Tellement sombre que je vois à peine l'ombre de ma main devant moi alors que je prends une miche de pain dans un tonneau. Il faut les économiser, apparemment, mais j'y ai bien droit après avoir sauté le trois quart de mes repas de la semaine, non?  
  
Je retourne vers ma chambre, mais je m'arrête à mi-chemin. Regardant la mer, j'hésite à m'avancer vers la rampe. Moi qui, ce matin, détestais l'eau, l'aime peut-être un peu plus ce soir. Après tout, le bateau, ce n'est pas si terrible lorsque l'on y est seule...  
  
Je m'accoude encore, regardant la mer et en me perdant dans mes pensées. Pendant de longues minutes. Puis, une main se dépose sur mon épaule. Et, naturellement, comme toute personne qui s'énerve rapidement, les pulsions de mon cœur augmentèrent alors que je me retournais vivement. Encore Roy. Décidément, il ne sait pas quoi faire de sa peau lui!  
  
-Je suis infiniment désolé si je vous ait apeurée, cela n'était pas mon intention...  
  
-Il n'en est rien, je réponds en me retournant, voulant cacher l'énervement dans mes yeux. Que faites-vous encore éveillé en cette heure tardive?  
  
-Je vous retourne la question.  
  
-Je ne peux pas dormir. Je sens qu'il va se produire quelque chose.  
  
-Même chose pour moi.  
  
Le silence s'installe. Je hais cela! Timidement, j'engage à nouveau la conversation.  
  
-Et ces supposés pirates que nous avons aperçu ce midi? Pensez-vous qu'ils sont maudits? Je souris en me remémorant l'étrange histoire.  
  
-Les légendes sont des légendes, il ne faut pas les mêler avec la réalité, lança-t-il. Je serais très étonné qu'ils soient maudits, car en nous apercevant, ils ont immédiatement rebroussé chemin.  
  
-Peut-être ont-ils vu nos armements et ont jugé qu'il était imprudent d'attaquer.  
  
-Je pourrai donc m'endormir en paix.  
  
Nouveau silence. La tension monte entre nous deux. Il va peut-être se décider à...  
  
-Éliora? M'appelle-t-il.  
  
OUI! Merci Dieu!  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Une... une pensée me trouble depuis quelques temps. Ma vie est devenue un rêve dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur vous pour la première fois. Dès que je vous parlé pour la première fois ! Ce rêve hante mon cœur et empli mon esprit à chaque seconde de mon existence. Je me demande même si je serai un jour capable de m'en défaire... Mais la vérité est que je ne veux pas m'en défaire. Tout ce que j'ai vécu me semble maintenant irréel tandis qu'une seule certitude persiste et fleurit dans mon cœur : je vous aime. Et si vous acceptiez que je vous prenne pour épouse dès que nous serons revenus en Angeleterre, vous feriez de moi le plus heureux des hommes.  
  
ENFIN! Le long discours n'était pas nécessaire, l'important est dit! Dans deux mois, nous serons mariés. Et après, nous aurons des enfants à la chevelure blonde, un manoir à nous, tout ce que je veux... Ouais, tout cela vaut bien de passer le reste de ma vie avec cet homme!  
  
-Je serai donc très honorée de devenir Madame Éliora Kister.  
  
Tout aurait été parfait si... si cette maudite voix n'était pas venue à mes oreilles à ce moment précis. Si cette voix que je ne pourrai jamais oublier n'était pas venue gâcher tout ce que j'avais construit.  
  
-À L'ABORDAGE!  
  
Ça se présente déjà mal. Le son provient de l'autre côté du bateau. Roy me lance un regard inquiet avant de s'élancer vers le bruit. Et puis, je l'ai vue. Très indistinctement au début, seulement une ombre noire qui s'avançait sur les eaux, devenant lentement un immense bateau aux voiles sombres.  
  
-Les pirates.... Je murmure, reculant d'un pas en m'accrochant sur la rampe du même coup. Pour la deuxième fois pendant la nuit, mais sûrement pas la dernière, mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Que faire? Prenant à peine le temps de réfléchir, je me mets à courir vers ma cabine. Je barre la porte en coinçant ma seule et unique chaise dans la poignée, puis me lance vers le hublot. En l'ouvrant, j'entends des pas sur le pont par-dessus moi et des voix s'élever. Il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire! J'en ai entendu, des légendes sur les pirates, moi! Et pas des très gratifiantes. Il y a celle de la fille qui se fait enlever et. Ou encore celle de la pauvre fillette qui avait été échangée contre une baguette de pain français! Je ne veux pas me faire échanger pour une baguette de pain, moi! Nan, ils ne m'auront sûrement pas. Pas vivante, tout de moins.  
  
Je passe la tête par le hublot. Oui, je crois que je peux me passer en me rentrant bien le ventre... Les voix tonnent encore en haut, et elles semblent avoir réveiller plusieurs marins. Est-ce que Papa va bien? Non! Non il ne faut pas y penser, sinon, je vais me faire avoir par ces maudits pirates! Se concentrer sur l'échappement... Je reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent à la cabine, à ce moment, je saute par le hublot. NON! On ne saute pas par le hublot. Qu'est-ce qui est mieux, mourir ou se passer le reste de sa vie entourée par des gens aux CHEVEUX SALS! Mmm...  
  
AH! AH! Il y a des pas dans le couloir! Pas de panique! Faut prendre une décision vite! Euh euh... Je serre les dents et ferme le hublot. Rapidement, j'accours vers mon lit et me roule en dessous. Repliée sur moi-même, j'entends des coups dans la porte.  
  
Le bois de la porte se brise, défoncé par l'un des pirates. Je retiens mon souffle. Des bottes brunes avancent lentement, et s'arrêtent, puis repartent vers ma garde-robe.  
  
J'entends une voix aiguë murmurer.  
  
-Elles sont superbes...  
  
La malchance... Non seulement ces maudits pirates salissent mes vêtements avec leurs mains, mais en plus ils sont... travestis! Ah! Heureusement, la personne semble vouloir partir : elle se dirige vers la porte. Vas-y, vas- y... NON!  
  
------------------- Point de vue de Frédérique----- ---------------  
  
Jack nous ordonne de nous préparer donc nous armer. Quoique je sais pas si c'est un ordre « Prenez vos ordres c'est une arme ! Bon le contraire, mais sa sonnait mieux » Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres mais quand Jack est saoul c'est toujours drôle. Il dit vraiment n'importe quoi. L'autre jour il nous a ordonné à moi Anamaria de nous battre, rien la mais il ne restait plus d'arme donc il nous a donné des baguettes de pain françaises. Se faire battre dans un combat complètement loyal avec une baguette de pain française c'est pas très drôle. En fait, je ne le sais pas puisque c'est Anamaria qui a perdu.  
  
Jack dit encore des cochonneries! De plus on s'engueule tout le temps (Si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué) Il y a t-il plus idiot que lui ? ! (S.v.p ne répondez pas)  
  
Il doit bien être une heure du matin,  
  
-Capitaine ?  
  
-oui Fred ?  
  
-Hem! ... On attend quoi exactement ?  
  
- Rien ! On part !  
  
Le navire avance. Il fait toujours aussi sombre, j'adore cette technique « d'abordage » les surprendre durant la nuit. C'est un peu lâche mais très intelligent. Et c'est Jack qui a eu cette idée, c'est assez surprenant ! Remarquez qu'il n'était pas saoul lorsqu'il la eu. Hem! Pourquoi je dis ça, je sais pas toujours quand qu'il est saoul. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'est la grosse exception ! Ils ne nous on pas vue. Je devrais montrer à la Vigie de leur bateau c'est quoi qu'il devrait faire. Premièrement ne jamais boire à son poste. Imbécile ! Nous ne sommes plus très loin de leur bateau. Plus que quelques mètres. Et « A L'ABORDAGE » nous cri Jack. Les Navires son très proche profitons-en. Tout l'équipage se « garochent » sur le pont. Jack recommence à se comporter comme d'habitude. Mais pourquoi ? Deux possibilités soit l'alcool ne fait plus effet ou c'est l'abordage qui le rend comme ça. J'espère que c'est le premier des choix. Bon ! Je vais arrêter de réfléchir et faire comme tout le monde me défouler.  
  
-Fred tu veux bien aller voir dans les chambres s'il y a des choses intéressantes?  
  
-Oui capitaine !  
  
-tu m'appel dès que tu trouve quelque chose  
  
-Oui, capitaine  
  
Je pars chercher quelque chose. Dans la première chambre il a : des chandeliers même pas en or, des cadres en bois, pas de bijoux ni de pièces d'or.  
  
-Pas normal pour un navire anglais. Deuxième chambre A tien des coupes, du Toc. Encore! Un tiroir, un coffre a bijoux avec aucuns bijoux. C'est Désespérant ! Après avoir visité trois autres chambres je rentre dans une autre. Elle est plus grande, plus meublé et plus féminine. Je vais peut- être enfin trouver des bijoux. Je vais voir la table de chevet. Hem ! Ça ma pris du temps mais ça valait la peine. Dix colliers et dix bagues c'est assorti ensemble. Mais il y a aussi dix paires de boucle d'oreille. Lorsque j'ouvre l'armoire : des habits apparat, « ces robes sont superbes » (c'est pas que je suis pirate que j'ai pas de goûts) des robes de nuits, des chapeaux magnifiques et des souliers. C'est bel et bien des Anglais sur ce bateau, quoique j'en doute pas vraiment. « Outch ! » Tiens un bouquin. C'est un journal. En me baissant pour ramasser le journal j'aperçut une jeune femme sous le lit.  
  
-Ahhhhhh !  
  
-Relax ! Et arrête de crier aussi fort je te ferais pas de mal, enfin je pense. Je vais simplement te mener à mon capitaine, c'est tout.  
  
Elle hésite un peu.  
  
-Et c'est la même promesse pour lui ? Il ne me fera pas de mal, dites ?  
  
-Non, Aucun problème. Jack ne vous fera aucun mal.  
  
-Comment pourrais-je vous croire ? Vous êtes des pirates, après tout. Enfin je crois. (elle me fixe et remarque que je suis une fille)  
  
-Tu vas me suivre ?  
  
Elle recule et recule. Et elle rajoute « Pas question »  
  
-Regarde si tu ne me suis pas, tu vas mourir calcinée. Si tu me suis, il ne t'arrivera rien.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux.  
  
-Entre nous je crois que la piraterie te plaira vite.  
  
-Vous croyez que je vais aller voir votre capitaine ? Continuez de rêver !  
  
-Tutoies.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Tutoies-moi, entre pirate, on se tutoie, sauf quand on parle au capitaine.  
  
-Je ne suis pas un pirate, donc je vous vouvoierais  
  
-Aller, merde, tu vas simplement aller parler avec mon capitaine et s'il ne te convint pas et bien tu n'auras qu'à te jeter à l'eau. Entre nous Jack va sûrement te convaincre, c'est une sorte de..... manipulateur.  
  
- Manipulateur ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?  
  
-Tu verras bien.  
  
Nous partons voir Jack. J'ai son journal et elle et bien garde son regard sur le sol. Jack lui se battait, il faut le dire qu'il se bat comme personne. J'attends qu'il ait fini avec le jeune matelot. Mais on m'attaque par derrière. À ce moment une lame vient me défendre. Bien sur c'est celle de Jack.  
  
-Merci  
  
-Viens par-là... et elle aussi  
  
Il nous traîne plus loin, près des escaliers.  
  
-Alors... je croyais t'avoir dit : si tu trouve quelque chose d'intéressant  
  
- Capitaine (je dis sa tout en souriant) elle n'est pas sourde et...  
  
Trop tard... « Clac ! »  
  
-Fils de...  
  
Cette c'est à mon grand regret que je protège Jack d'une deuxième gifle. Je tire l'apprentie bourgeoise par le bras et il lui dit dans l'oreille.  
  
-Tu devrais arrêter si tu ne veux pas que Jack te fait du mal.  
  
-Mais il m'a insulté, donc je me suis défendu  
  
-C'est pas que j'ai pas aimé ça –tout le contraire, tu peux pas savoir ! –mais faut faire attention, Jack peut être très dangereux quand il veut. Et je connais son caractère mieux que personne. Remarque que je te comprends -j'adore le gifler- désolée ! C'est sortit tout seul.  
  
Nous revenons avec Jack, je le regarde, lui aussi mais c'est comme s'il voulait me dire de la surveiller. Par la suite, il retourne se battre.  
  
-D'accord, tu viens avec moi. Tu sais te battre ?  
  
-Je devrais ?  
  
-QUOI ?  
  
-Vous n'y connaissez rien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me battre. On me défend.  
  
-Je t'apprendrais, tiens essais quand même.  
  
-Vous voulez que j'attaque mon propre équipage ? Vous êtes saoul ou quoi !  
  
-Sa commence mal, mais bon, attend moi ici.  
  
-Eh! ... Vous n'allez pas me laisser toute seule, dites ? Les pirates ils pourraient... m'agresser.  
  
-Regarde, ils pourraient le faire mais ils le feront pas.  
  
-Suis-je supposée vous faire confiance?  
  
-PERSONNE NE TOUCHE À LA POUPÉE COMPRIS ?  
  
Elle reste surprise.  
  
-Personne ne te touchera.  
  
Je lui fais un clin d'œil et repart me battre. En regardant Jack, il me sourit, je lui renvois un sourire et me retourne. Par la suite je me fais attaquer par derrière, encore, mais cette fois je me baisse et lui fais une jambette. Face à terre, l'homme me regarde : il ne doit pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Je le lâche et part m'occuper de quelqu'un plus vieux.  
  
------------------- Point de vue d'Éliora-------- ------------  
  
Comme j'ai le don de me retrouver dans des situations pareilles ! Je regarde la fille qui retourne dans la mêlée et roule les yeux. J'espère ne jamais devenir comme cela : cheveux aux épaules et sals et... en pantalon ! Dire que j'ai osé lui parler ! Bon, restons calme, essayons simplement de nous enfuir de ce maudit endroit... Eh bah, ça ne sera pas très facile : Perdue au beau milieu de la mer, aucune île en vue ! Dans ce cas, ne réagis pas, Éliora, reste sans bouger et regarde les, ne réagis pas, ne t'attire pas d'ennuis... Non, retourne dans ta cabine, avec de la chance, ils t'auront oubliée et vont te laisser là...  
  
Et c'est ce que je fais, tout de suite ! Subtilement, je me glisse entre les pirates saouls qui se battent et retournent dans ma cabine. Je me couche sur mon lit et attends, plusieurs minutes. Lentement, les bruits sur le pont s'arrêtent et puis, silence. Ouf ! Ils sont repartis et m'ont oublié ! Ou ah, ça va être quelque chose d'excitant à raconter quand je vais revenir en Angleterre ! Je vais le noter dans mon journal avant de l'oublier...  
  
WOÉ ! Mon journal, où est-il ? C'est probablement la... fille qui l'a pris ! tsss... Mal élevés ces gens-là, on ne peut être pire !  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ?  
  
La porte vient de s'ouvrir, et la petite pseudo pirate se tient dans le cadre. Ils ne sont pas encore partis ?  
  
-Je... je...  
  
Je regarde autour de moi pour essayer de trouver une solution pour m'enfuir. Je me dirige vers la petite fenêtre à ma gauche et l'ouvre.  
  
-Ça te servirait à rien de t'en aller chérie, t'as nulle part où aller.  
  
Je referme rageusement la fenêtre et vient me placer devant elle, mon nez contre le sien.  
  
-Dites, c'est vraiment un fait inconcevable dans votre petite tête de me laisser ici et de repartir avec tout ce que vous avez pris ? Vous ne comprenez rien : vous avez gagné ! Prenez tout ce que vous voulez et partez !  
  
-Sachez, petite bourgeoise, que les ordres, c pas moi qui les donne : c'est Jack. Donc si t'aimes pas notre façon d'agir, t'as juste à lui dire à lui ok ?  
  
Elle me prend le poignet mais je m'en défais avec quelque difficulté, et je sors de la cabine, le nez en l'air. Je me rends jusqu'au pont, où tout l'équipage des pirates est attroupé. Celui que j'ai giflé est devant eux, la joue encore rouge. Je viens me poster devant lui et lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. La jeune fille vient se placer à ses côtés.  
  
-Capitaine, cette jeune fille a été retrouvée traumatisée sous son lit.... dans une cabine là...  
  
-Jolie... s'exclame l'équipage d'un trait avant d'éclater de rire. Seul leur capitaine reste impassible.  
  
-J'exige que vous m'expliquiez sur le champs la raison de cette attaque totalement barbare et grotesque contre notre navire et que vous me disiez où est mon équipage. Et puisque vous me privez de mon bateau en l'ayant énormément abîmé, je veux et j'exige que vous m'escortiez jusqu'en Angleterre en me rendant tous les biens que vous m'avez dérobés. De plus, lors de ce voyage, je demande à avoir une cabine individuelle ou partagée avec des femmes seulement, à être nourrie convenablement et ne pas être obligée d'avoir aucun contact que ce soit, qu'il soit verbal ou physique, avec un membre de votre équipage et que vous faisiez preuve de respect à mon égard. Acceptez-vous mes conditions, monsieur ?  
  
Leur capitaine garda le silence quelque temps avant d'approcher sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?  
  
-Qu'on l'amène en Angleterre!  
  
------------------- Point de vue de Frédérique----- ---------------  
  
-Ça c'est plus clair comme ça. Heu ! Mais on peut pas, ça risque de prendre des semaines.  
  
-C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais le temps m'importe peu. Ramenez-moi en Angleterre, c'est tout ce que je demande  
  
Ah merde, le voila qui recommence! Faut dire, il est saoul, on pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à mieux... Je le vois s'approcher de l'apprentie bourgeoise, son sourire de fourreur aux lèvres et plaquer sa figure à quelques centimètres de sa face.  
  
-Pourquoi aller en Angleterre lorsque je peux t'amener au septième ciel trésor ?  
  
Les rires de tout l'équipage retentirent et augmentèrent encore plus quand la fille gifla Jack.  
  
-Sachez, Monsieur, que l'on ne joue point avec moi comme on le ferait avec l'une de ces femmes.  
  
Elle dit cela en me pointant ainsi qu'Anamaria, je ne réagis pas vraiment, pendant qu'Anamaria elle sort son épée de son fourreau.  
  
-Dit donc toi tu ne me connais pas, si tu m'insulte encore une fois ça me feras plaisir de te trancher la gorge.  
  
-C'est une chance que j'ai de ne pas vous connaître une pécheresse telle que vous ! Je suppose que vous êtes comme l'une de ses putains qui brisent les bonnes volontés de notre Seigneur pour pouvoir se faire plaisir avec un homme.  
  
-Il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Nous on se fait plaisir, on ne se prive pas de tout sous prétexte que Dieu ne l'a pas fait. Pour nous aucun dieu n'existe.  
  
Jack essai de ramener les deux jeunes femmes au sujet initial, Anamaria part apparemment offusquée. Jack se retourne vers La demoiselle.  
  
-Votre nom... ?  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Quel est votre nom ?  
  
-Éliora... mais pour vous se sera plutôt, Mademoiselle Kister. Et vous, quel est votre nom ?  
  
- Bien, vous allez suivre Frédérique, elle va vous montrer votre chambre.  
  
-Mais votre...  
  
-Allez viens !  
  
Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je l'a prends par le poignet et la tire jusqu'à ma cabine. puisqu'elle veut être avec des femmes, eh bien, elle va être seule avec moi ! Bordel.  
  
-Tu préfères le lit ou le hamac ?  
  
-Je prendrais le lit. Merci !  
  
-Ça me fait plaisir, de toutes façons je dors toujours dans le hamac.  
  
Elle se coucha dans le lit et se retourna plusieurs fois, nerveusement. Finalement, elle s'assit et me lança un regard noir.  
  
-N'est-il pas possible que vous éteigniez les bougies pour que je puisse enfin dormir ?  
  
-D'accore mais je m'en laisse une pour lire.  
  
-Tiens, vous savez lire, cela me surprend pour un pirate  
  
Je lui souris.  
  
-C'est normal, lorsque l'on vient d'une famille noble...  
  
-PARDON ?  
  
-Vous m'avez bien compris  
  
Elle enlaça ses jambes de ses bras et déposa son menton sur ses genoux.  
  
-Votre ancienne vie ne vous plaisait-elle pas ?  
  
-Non ! Avant je ne pouvais rien faire. Maintenant je suis libre de faire bon me semble. Allez ! Bonne nuit !  
  
Elle se retourne, elle ne doit pas être habituée à ce qu'on ne lui répond pas. Je commence donc ma lecture, qui est en conséquence le journal de la jeune fille. Les premières pages non son pas intéressant, elles ont été écrites, il y a des années. Sauf, qu'arrivé à la demi du livre, elle commence à parler d'un homme. Qui c'est peut-être que cette partie sera intéressante! Cet homme se nomme, Roy Kister, attendez-je le connais! On l'a attaqué ? Souhaitons qu'il va être content de me revoir. Roy était un Mec avec qui je jouais plus jeune. Il était un de mes amis, je me rappelle. On jouait au voleur, j'étais la voleuse et lui était un des soldats qui essaient de m'attraper, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à voler. Faut dire qu'il faudrait que je le remercie. Mais qu'est qu'il fou avec elle ? ! ? Ce salaud aimait ma sœur, bon j'irais le voir dans la cale. Je suis mieux de me garder de la lecture pour demain.  
  
Une journée magnifique qui s'annonce au lever du soleil. Je suis déjà levée depuis un bon deux heures. Du haut du mat, je regarde l'océan. J'entends des pas pressés et un cri aigu.  
  
-FILLEUH DE NOBLE ! Où êtes-vous ?  
  
Je descends en me précipitant.  
  
-Écoutez Miss chose, désolé je n'ai pas entendu ton nom, personne je dis bien personne ne sais que je suis une fille de noble. Et j'aimerais que cela reste comme ça, MERCI !  
  
-Très bien ! J'adorerais que vous me conduisiez à mon équipage.  
  
-Disons que je suis très occupée pour le moment et que...  
  
-Occupée ? Vous ne contempler que la mer sans rien faire.  
  
-Oui, eh bien ! Regarder la mer est mon poste sur ce bateau.  
  
-Bateau ? Ce n'est pas le terme approprié : lorsqu'un bateau est ponté, on doit dire navire.  
  
-Comment vous savez qu'un « navire » doit être ponté ?  
  
-Parce que ma sœur a toujours été une passionnée de bateaux.  
  
-Allez-venez plus vite je vous fais visiter plus vite, je vais me débarrasser de vous.  
  
-Mademoiselle, puis-je vous poser une question ?  
  
-Quoi !  
  
-Quel est votre nom ?  
  
-Qu'est ce cela va changer dans votre vie ?  
  
-Je saurais à qui je m'adresse.  
  
-Appel moi Fred ou Frédérique ou comme tu veux pour moi ça change rien.  
  
-Frédérique, très joli nom  
  
-Merci  
  
À la fin de notre petite discussion, nous sommes arrivés dans la cale. Devant les prisons, plutôt devant les cages.  
  
-Roy !  
  
-Éliora ! vous venez nous sauver ?  
  
-Malheureusement chéri, elle ne peut pas.  
  
-Qui êtes vous ?  
  
-Roy, cela me dé sois énormément que tu ne me reconnais pas.  
  
-Je répète ma question, qui êtes-vous ?  
  
-La vigie de ce bateau, c'est à moi que vous devez l'attaque surprise  
  
-Frédérique taisez-vous s'il vous plait  
  
-Très bien je vous laisse parler les tourtereaux 


End file.
